End of a Friendship?
End of a Friendship? is the 64th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 6th in season five. Summary Brie drives her sister away when she refuses to enable Nikki's fear of being alone; Rosa stresses out about her religious mother meeting her atheist boyfriend; and Alicia Fox considers ending her friendship with Paige. Recap Nikki Bella, as it turns out, fears loss. And not the loss of matches or championships, but the loss of those she loves, as she reveals on E!’s “Total Divas.” When John Cena suffers a broken nose that shelves him for a couple of weeks, Nikki is terrified that her loved ones will eventually disappear, leaving her alone. Cena jokes that it's just neediness, but Brie has a lot less patience when Nikki barges into her hotel room because she's afraid to sleep alone. Natalya has a slightly softer take on the matter, and with her help, the Bellas are able to reconcile the source of Nikki's fears — the death of their grandfather — and move forward with a better understanding of each other. You know the old saying, never bring up politics or religion at the dinner table? Nobody seems to have passed that old chestnut to Rosa Mendes and her boyfriend, Bobby Schubenski, before their big dinner with Rosa's mother. The trouble arises over Bobby's atheist beliefs, which clash with the Mendes ladies’ staunch Christianity. So, when Bobby's asked to say grace at the dinner table, some awkward, “Meet the Parents”-style fumbling ensues, much to the disappointment of Rosa's mother. Rosa — who admittedly saw all this coming — is able to calm everything down enough that dinner finishes well enough, but this particular conflict seems poised to raise its head again down the line. Social media comes back to bite Paige and Alicia Fox in the behind when a video of a public altercation they had goes viral. Paige chalks it up to a couple of vultures looking to make some waves, but Alicia decides a lifestyle change is in order and perhaps it's time to put her party animal days behind her. Paige agrees to be a good BFF and accompanies Alicia to a bonafide bingo hall, complete with wisecracking senior citizens who they become fast friends with, but she isn't down with toning it down all the way just yet. When Alicia explains that she's really serious about growing up a bit, Paige agrees to give it a real go ... by surprising Alicia with a trip to a taxidermy shop. It's totally terrifying, but Paige gets something for Alicia to mend their friendship. Image Gallery End of a Friendship.1.jpg End of a Friendship.2.jpg End of a Friendship.3.jpg End of a Friendship.4.jpg End of a Friendship.5.jpg End of a Friendship.6.jpg End of a Friendship.7.jpg End of a Friendship.8.jpg End of a Friendship.9.jpg End of a Friendship.10.jpg End of a Friendship.11.jpg End of a Friendship.12.jpg End of a Friendship.13.jpg End of a Friendship.14.jpg End of a Friendship.15.jpg End of a Friendship.16.jpg End of a Friendship.17.jpg End of a Friendship.18.jpg End of a Friendship.19.jpg End of a Friendship.20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #64 at WWE.com * End of a Friendship? on WWE Network